Coração Curado
by Nina Beaumonte
Summary: James queimou a alma de Bella para o amor. Ela reza todos os dias, pedindo que a dor desapareça. Atendendo ao pedido mais secreto de seu coração, Deus concede-lhe a dádiva de amar outra vez e coloca em seu caminho o homem que curará sua alma - Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

"Deus, por favor, eu preciso esquece-lo. Não consigo viver com a dor que queima em meu coração, que arde em meu peito. Não consigo suportar a dor que pensar nele me causa. Não posso continuar. Está matando-me aos poucos.

Quero esquecer os olhos escuros brilhando de prazer perverso. Quero esquecer as mãos frias e suadas escorregando em minha pele. Quero esquecer o cheiro sujo de sexo e o hálito nojento de cigarro. Deus. Senhor, eu preciso esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Ajude-me.

Meu rosto, minha pele, meu corpo está machucado e minha alma chora o tempo todo. Imploro, Senhor, socorre sua filha, Pai. Estou fraca. Quero desistir, sei que é pecado, mas a dor me cega para tudo. Socorro, Pai."


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 01

O quarto está na penumbra, as cortinas cerradas impedindo que a luz do sol iluminasse o cômodo. Meus olhos provavelmente estão inchados e vermelhos, mas eu não tinha coragem de encarar meu reflexo no espelho. Minha cabeça dói terrivelmente por ter chorado durante horas, antes que finalmente conseguisse dormir por um tempo.

Meus sentimentos estão tumultuados. O alívio era enorme, mas a dor ainda era constante. Eu sofria por tudo que poderia ter sido, pela felicidade que poderíamos ter vivido, pelos filhos que nunca tivemos, pelo o amor que um dia senti. Mas ele estragou tudo. As drogas, a bebida, a violência foram mais fortes. Ele era um sem caráter, seduzido pelo caminho dos fracos.

Eu queria ter sido mais esperta, mais perceptiva e inteligente. Eu queria ter percebido o que todos a minha volta enxergavam com nitída clareza - a baixeza de James. Eu me culpava todas as horas do dia. Fui cega e tola, encantada por um verniz tão fino e falso, quanto seu amor por mim. Meus sonhos, meu amor, minhas esperanças estavam todas perdidas. Eu nunca poderia confiar novamente, nunca entregaria meu coração a outro homem. James queimou minha alma para o amor.

Levantei-me lentamente. Meu corpo empregando toda sua energia para sair da cama. Meus músculos estão dormentes, pesando toneladas de chumbo e era necessário toda minha força de vontade para iniciar cada dia. Ir ao trabalho, almoçar, jantar, tomar banho, fazer uma corrida - tudo levava grande esforço. Necessitava de determinação e remédios para fazer coisas banais e rotineiras. Mas eu tinha decidido que a tristeza não duraria para sempre.

Escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto e prendi meus cabelos embolados sem nunca olhar para o espelho. Eu sabia que meu rosto estava curado. Não existiam mais olhos roxos e cortados, lábios sangrentos e partidos, bochechas inchadas e raladas. Mas lá no fundo, eu só me enxergava dessa maneira. Eu não conseguia me libertar da imagem horrível da minha fraqueza. Eu não pude para-lo, eu não quis para-lo. Acreditei em suas mentiras, em suas desculpas fajutas.

Respirei fundo e prometi que hoje seria melhor. Minha promessa diária, meu fôlego para superar cada hora de cada dia. O aroma de café enchia a cozinha, a cafeteira estava quase cheia e o vapor subia lentamente. Peguei duas fatias de torrada no pote de vidro e passei uma camada fina de requeijão cremoso. Me servi de uma gigantesca caneca de café e fui sentar no sofá da sala de frente à televisão. Liguei num canal qualquer, não me interessava o que estava passando, apenas não queria o silêncio opressivo do apartamento.

Domingo era o pior dia da semana. Eu não podia me distrair com o trabalho, com as pessoas à minha volta, com o trânsito caótico da cidade. Eu apenas podia relaxar e aproveitar minha solidão, no entanto isso era impossível. Todas as cenas rodavam pela minha mente num carrossel infinito de dor. Eu tomava uma garrafa de vinho e dormia a maior parte do dia.

Hoje eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu tinha pavor de tornar-me uma alcólotra como ele e o medo me dava coragem para fazer algo diferente. Podia reconhecer que o dia estava bonito, quase perfeito para um passeio. Talvez eu caminhasse pela praia, apenas matando tempo, admirando o mar e as pessoas. Talvez eu devesse ter um cachorro, seria uma companhia, não é? Talvez eu voltasse para a terapia. Era isso que eu deveria fazer, mas tinha medo. Um medo, que diferente do outro, me tornava uma covarde. O medo de descobrir que eu nunca mais seria feliz, que eu nunca mais pudesse sorrir, pudesse amar.

Terminei de comer e lavei a louça na pia da bancada de granito escuro. Meus movimentos eram mecânicos. Eu não sorria mais, meus olhos não brilhavam mais. Deus, como seria gargalhar, dar risada sem motivos, apenas porque estava feliz. Suspirei, sequei minhas mãos e voltei ao quarto. A cama grande me fazia sentir pequena e desprotegida, mas pelo menos eu não acordava no chão após um pesadelo.

Estiquei os lençóis e forrei o colchão com o edredom preto. Juntei as roupas sujas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e joguei no cesto de madeira clara do banheiro. Os sapatos foram organizados no closet e as jóias numa caixinha forrada de cetim azul escuro. Abri as cortinas para deixar que o sol e o vento arejassem meu quarto.

Meu banheiro estava uma zona. Calcinhas e sutiãs pendurados, meias -calças espalhadas pelo chão. Soquei tudo dentro do cesto e levei para lavanderia. Programei a máquina e deixei a roupa batendo enquanto tomava banho.

Eu detestava tomar banho. Eu tinha que passar as mãos pelo meu corpo e a sensação era aterradora. Parecia que tudo voltava, cada momento de pavor e nojo ressurgia e eu me sentia suja. Um trapo usado e rasgado. Às vezes eu me esfregava com tanta força com a bucha que minha pele esfolava e uma fina camada de sangue a cobria. Eu chorava aos soluços a cada banho.

Me enxuguei, desembaracei os cabelos e coloquei um short jeans e uma camisa branca. Calcei as havaianas azuis e me obriguei a deixar o apartamento. Fui caminhando lentamente pelas ruas do Bairro de Fátima até chegar à praia de Copacabana. O sol não estava muito forte e uma brisa fria vinda do mar soprava. Sentei na beirada do calçadão com os pés na areia clara e fofa. Um grupo de meninas praticava vôlei e soltava risadinhas a todo momento. Eu as invejava. Elas eram livres, podiam rir e divertir-se, não tinham que conviver com a dor. Suspirei infeliz, mas satisfeita por ter saído de casa, por ter enfrentado este dia com mais coragem que os outros. Quem sabe, enfim, eu pudesse me curar.

Fiquei tão distraída, ouvindo o som do mar, sentindo o sol esquentando minha pele e curtindo as risadinhas animadas das garotas que não notei o enorme cão que corria na minha direção. Dizem que nesses casos o melhor é manter-se imóvel. Eu não respirava, eu não piscava, meu coração não batia. O pastor alemão corria mais rápido, as orelhas em pé e a língua de fora. Ele parou a centímetros de mim, cheirou meus pés calmamente e depois lambeu minhas mãos como se fossemos velhos amigos. Eu arfava, minha respiração saía aos soluços e quase não chegava ar aos meus pulmões. Eu estava hipnotizada pelos olhos escuros e amistosos do grande cão.

- Tito... - Um homem realmente alto gritou a poucos metros de nós. O cachorro ficou com orelhas em pé e virou para o homem. Eu queria ter saído correndo, mas minhas pernas ainda eram gelatinas.

O homem andou a largos passos em nosso encontro. Seu cabelo castanho estava molhado e bagunçado, a camisa jogada no ombro largo e a bermuda de surfista colada ao corpo úmido e bronzeado. Ele era bonito, tinha traços bons e olhos suaves. O cachorro abanava o rabo, mas seu focinho se manteve em minhas mãos, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu não fugiria. Hunf, como se eu conseguisse sequer respirar regularmente depois do susto.

- Tito, não faça isso de novo. - O cidadão dono do cão enorme brigou. Então seus olhos claros estavam em mim brilhando de preocupação. - Desculpas por ele, geralmente, ele fica ao meu lado o tempo todo. Você está bem?

Eu assenti, impossibilitada de falar. Sua preocupação genuína envolveu-me num manto aquecido que há muito eu não sentia. Ele estava cuidando de mim. As lágrimas queimaram atrás dos olhos, um nó surgiu em minha garganta e eu respirei fundo, buscando controle de mim mesma. Tito lambeu minha mão e me olhou carinhoso. Os cães podiam sentir?

- Ele é um bom garoto. - Disse enquanto afagava a cabeça dele. - Apenas me deu um bom susto, correndo desembestado até mim, mas somos amigos, certo Tito?

O dono dele riu suavemente. Ele tinha o rosto muito masculino e seu corpo alto e musculoso acentuava sua masculinidade, mas seus modos eram suaves. Ele era o tipo de homem que protegia, pelo menos parecia. Suspirei tristonha.

- Ele é sim. - Riu de novo. - Não sei o que deu nele, do nada saiu correndo e só parou quando te encontrou. Acho que se apaixonou por você.

O pastor alemão tinha deitado a cabeça grande em meu colo e empurrava minhas mãos para acarinha-lo. Acho que ele estava certo, Tito tinha se apaixonado. Eu sorri docemente ao canino. Oh, Deus! Eu sorri livremente, sem esforço algum. As lágrimas que tanto segurei saltaram dos meus olhos e desceram pelo rosto.

- O que houve? Tá tudo bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? - A voz dele transbordava preocupação e isso só aumentou minhas lágrimas. Um estranho se preocupou comigo mais do que meu marido foi capaz em todos os anos juntos.

Neguei com a cabeça. Precisava me controlar. Ele ainda era um estranho e com certeza não queria saber das minhas merdas. Enxuguei o rosto com as costas da mão e fiquei de pé. Tito deixou um lamento escapar, mas continuou sentado. Seu dono ficou de pé junto comigo, seus olhos buscando os meus. Era tão intensa a sensação que me tomava.

- Não é nada. - Murmurei com voz rouca. - Apenas há muito tempo eu não sorria.

Uma última lágrima me escapou antes que eu me virasse e deixasse o estranho e seu cachorro para trás. Corri meio sem rumo pelas ruas, com medo que ele pudesse me seguir, mas não demorou muito chegar ao meu prédio. Cumprimentei o porteiro e subi ao apartamento solitário. Tomei um banho rápido, apenas para tirar o suor do corpo e joguei-me no sofá.

Passei o dia vendo televisão. Apenas o Sheldon foi capaz de me distrair com sua inapetência social. Dormi e acordei e ainda não era noite. Comi um sanduíche de frango com maionese e um copo de leite. As memórias iam e voltavam, às vezes eu apenas me desligava.

Quando finalmente anoiteceu, tomei meu comprimido para ajudar com os pesadelos e escovei os dentes antes de deitar na cama ortopédica. Meus olhos estavam fechados, meu corpo relaxado graças ao remédio. Eu estava embalada pelo sono, mas meu subconsciente ainda funcionava e nele eu só pensava no estranho bonito da praia e no seu cachorro destrambelhado. Pela primeira vez em meses eu não chorei longamente antes de dormir.

Olá, como vão? Então, curtiram o primeiro capítulo? Gostaram, não gostaram, queriam algo diferente? Deixe seu review com a sua opinião, ficarei muito feliz em responde-lo! Beijos.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

Uma dor de cabeça leve me incomodava, mas tento ignora-la. Faz parte do meu trabalho sofrer de cansaço mental, porém eu adoro o que faço. O meu trabalho era uma boia salva-vidas no caos reinante em minha vida. Eu me refugio nos números para não sentir, para não pensar em merda.

Nunca tinha sido meu sonho ser contadora, mas era uma profissão estável e bem remunerada, afinal toda empresa precisa de um contador. Eu sempre gostei de matemática, era uma aluna nota dez na escola e apenas achei que seria natural algo nessa área. Entretanto, eu queria algo mais. Num dia, conversando com um dos meus professores ele me falou sobre auditoria financeira e como funcionava, então apaixonei-me. Por isso estudei por mais alguns anos e formei-me como contadora forense. Um pouco mais emocionante, mesmo assim rotineiro.

Descobrir fraudes, desfalques, sonegações e outras coisas era trabalhar como um detetive, mas também muito cansativo. Era um sem fim de estatisticas, revisões e relatórios. Dados e mais dados a serem estudados e comparados. Sem contar no estresse de ser pressionado para realizar todo o processo num tempo inacreditavelmente curto, algo absurdo para um trabalho detalhista, mas que dava certa emoção ao negócio.

Eu trabalhava na C.C. Auditoria há quase seis anos. Era uma das empresas mais respeitadas e confiáveis do setor e por isso atendia um grande número de empresas. A empresa atua em diversos segmentos: Consultoria Financeira, Investigação de Fraudes, Litígios, Gestão de Investimentos, Análise de Riscos e por aí vai. Na maior parte do tempo eu trabalho com fraudes e litígios, algo menos arriscado.

Apesar de não me envolver muito com as fofocas do escritório, hoje era impossível manter-me completamente neutra ao que estava acontecendo. Carlisle Cullen - sócio-fundador da C.C. Auditoria - estaria se aposentando dentro de seis meses devido ao estresse. Ele sofreu um infarto há quatro meses e os médicos acharam por bem ele antecipar sua aposentadoria. Para isso, seu filho mais velho e o único dos três interessado em trabalhar na empresa, estava voltando dos Estados Unidos e assumindo o cargo de vice-presidente. Então, por isso, hoje todo o corpo de funcionários estava em expectativa para conhecer o herdeiro Cullen.

Para mim nada mudaria. Eu não era uma funcinária de alto escalão, então os riscos de algo mudar na minha rotina eram bem poucos. Eu já tinha uma dor de cabeça neste momento e não queria piorá-la pensando em todos os "ses" que uma mudança na presidência pode provocar na empresa.

Foquei nos números em vermelho que piscavam na tela do meu computador, isso sim era importante. Eu precisaria entregar um relatório sobre essa empresa até sexta-feira, mas os números realmente não batiam. Parecia que um grande número - não documentado - de saídas tinha sido feito, no entanto, o total do balanço enviado estava correto. Desvio de dinheiro? Enviei um email para o meu suprerior informando e saí para o almoço.

Na delicatesse duas quadras abaixo do prédio onde trabalho, eu pedi um sanduíche de peito de peru acompanhado de suco de laranja e sentei numa mesa perto da janela para comer. Evitei pensar em qualquer coisa, mas foi impossível. Meu celular vibrou dentro da bolsa e um calafrio de medo cobriu minha pele. Na tela o ícone de nova mensagem piscava, mas eu tinha medo de abri-la.

James.

Ele tinha jurado se vingar, mas pensei que era apenas a raiva falando mais alto. Porém, há cinco dias tenho recebido mensagens de um número desconhecido. Há seis dias ele tinha sido solto com o pagamento da fiança - sua mãe pagou. Não podia ser só coincidência.

Tomei coragem e cliquei sobre a mensagem.

"Vou fazer você se arrepender por mentir."

As dez mensagens que já recebi tinham o conteúdo parecido. Meu estômago era um bloco de gelo e meu coração batia entrecortado. Um pavor negro tomou conta de mim. O medo era um bolo apertado de lágrimas em minha garganta, obstruindo o ar, não deixando que eu respirasse. Levantei num rompante e corri para fora do restaurante.

Andei apressada pela rua, não prestando atenção em nada além dos batimentos enlouquecidos que ecoavam nos meus ouvidos. Meu Deus, James, por que está fazendo isso? Não basta ter pisado em todos os meus sonhos, tem que me tornar uma louca também?

Estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos, que só me dei conta de que atropelei alguma coisa quando bati em algo duro e ricocheteei em direção ao chão. Uma mão grande e bronzeada envolveu meu braço esquerdo e segurou-me a centímetros da minha bunda aterrisar na calçada de cimento. Me estabeleci, ainda meio tonta pela trombada, e tirei o redemoinho de cabelos castanhos que cobria meu rosto. Deparei-me com o cidadão dono do cachorro destrambelhado.

Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando divertidos e seu sorriso torto era lindo. Os cabelos, que antes pensei serem simplesmente castanhos, eram na verdade uma mistura de louro e bronze que eu nunca tinha visto. Estavam meio despenteados e pareciam incrivelmente suaves. Ele era realmente alto, minha cabeça mal alcançava seus ombros e eu media 1,65m. Sua mão ainda estava em meu braço, apenas me segurando, sem apertar e um suave calor se espalhava pela minha pele.

- Você está bem? - Apenas acenei. Sua voz era grave e profunda, mas suave. - Nos encontramos de novo.

Ele lembrava de mim. Bom, deve ser meio difícil esquecer uma maluca que foge correndo e chorando, apenas porque sorriu. Quando eu voltaria a ser alguém normal?

- É verdade - murmurei baixinho sentindo-me envergonhada. - Desculpe por ontem, eu apenas... - Deixei as palavras morrerem.

- Eu entendo - falou. - Somente fiquei preocupado. Você estava chorando e parecia bastante abalada. Tito ficou bem triste depois que foi embora - acrescentou me fazendo dar um sorriso fraco.

- Ele vai me superar. Foi apenas uma paixonite passageira. - Ele riu.

- Eu falo sério - disse rindo. - Ele ficou meio abatido ontem à noite. Acho que se apaixonou realmente por você.

Sua risada era linda. Um som rico, recheado de verdadeira alegria. Nada forçado ou falso. Ele tinha uma covinha no queixo que dava um ar maroto ao seu rosto de traços afiados. O maxilar era reto, as sobrancelhas grossas e desenhadas, o nariz reto levemente torto - acho que tinha quebrado em algum momento da vida. Uma pequena cicatriz perto da linha do cabelo ruivo. Ele era o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto.

- Bem, já é nosso segundo encontro e ainda não sei seu nome. - Ele sorriu expectante.

- Bella - murmurei. - Isabella Swan.

- Combina com você - disse com um sorriso torto. - Me chamo Edward. Edward Cullen.

- Cullen? - balbuciei. - De Carlisle Cullen?

Ele assentiu parecendo aborrecido. Meus olhos estavam como pratos. Puta merda, ele era o meu mais novo chefe. E eu pensando que nada em minha rotina seria alterada pela mudança de diretoria. Hunf, a vida é uma puta sem piedade.

- Desculpe - falei ainda surpresa. - Mas você é meu chefe.

**Espero pelos reviews de vocês! Beijos**


End file.
